Lecciones de un padre ausente
by Bao517
Summary: ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE INCESTUOSO. POR TU PROPIA SEGURIDAD NO LO LEAS. Qué ocurre cuando un padre intenta darle la famosa "charla" a una hija que cree tener más experiencia que él?


Esta cosa salió de un experimento, así que realmente no le den mucha importancia XD.

* * *

Jotaro miraba de reojo a su hija de 19 años, quien, con una sonrisa en el rostro, conversaba más amigablemente de lo que a él le gustaría, con Anasui, el sujeto que conoció en Cabo Cañaveral durante la pelea con Pucci, ese mismo loco a quien se le ocurrió pedirle la mano de su hija en un momento crítico.

Ese hombre a quien no dio importancia y de quien sintió lastima, pues creyó que Jolyne rechazaría, ahora se encontraba pegado a ella, intentando tener contacto físico y abrazarla… ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de este sujeto con su preciada hija?

Pues eso a Jotaro no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Sentía irritación y deseos de ir a separarlos. ¿Serian acaso los famosos celos de padre de los que tanto había escuchado hablar? Vaya, podía ocurrirle hasta a un hombre tan frío como el, incluso a pesar de no haber pasado demasiado tiempo con ella durante su adolescencia.

Repentinamente, el cuarentón cayó en cuenta de un asunto elemental. ¿Conocía Jolyne la mentalidad retorcida y despiadada de algunos hombres? Es más, ¿Ella tendría idea de cómo se manejaba una relación amorosa y _todo_ aquello que implicaba una?

Estaba seguro de que su madre la había instruido, pero claramente, y dado el incidente con Romeo hace un par de meses, ella no sabía cómo escoger a un hombre.

Jotaro decidió entonces que ya era hora de involucrarse mas en la vida de su hija, y que no permitiría que un patán volviera a lastimarla.

Esa misma noche, y después de la cena, Jotaro tocó la puerta de su habitación, con la esperanza de poder charlar con ella.

\- Jolyne – dijo con su áspera voz – Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

\- Pasa – replicó ella, intrigada – ¿De qué se trata, viejo?

\- Solo será un momento – aseguró el hombre, abriendo la puerta de la recámara.

Sorprendido, tuvo que desviar la mirada de inmediato, pues la imagen que vio al entrar lo dejó un tanto alborotado: Jolyne se encontraba recostada boca abajo sobre su cama, leyendo una revista para adultos, vistiendo una camiseta de tirantes que resbalaban un poco de su hombro y dejaban al descubierto un indiscreto escote y utilizando pantalones cortos tan cortos, que parecía que unas bragas le cubrirían más que aquel minúsculo pedazo de tela.

Jotaro carraspeó, para quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, y en seguida instó a su hija a que se sentara de manera apropiada.

Pasó un momento sin que nadie dijera una palabra, hasta que por fin la muchacha se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Y bien, papá? ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- Ah, sí. Jolyne, quería preguntarte ¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?

Ella lo miró un momento en silencio, hasta que súbitamente estalló en una carcajada.

\- Jajajajaja – rio con fuerza - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabes que salí un tiempo con Romeo y además…

Su tono de voz cambió por completo, bajó un poco la mirada y hasta se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- Ahora estoy saliendo con Anasui – concluyó tímidamente.

Aquel cambio de actitud molestó a su padre, quien con enojo alzó la voz para regañarla.

\- Por eso mismo, Jolyne. Solo has tenido una relación y mira como acabó. Te falta experiencia.

Le resultaba muy difícil a Jotaro expresarse de esa manera, razón por la cual no podía elegir las palabras precisas. Temía herir a su hija, pero era necesario que alguien le dijera la verdad.

Sin embargo, las afirmaciones de él, lejos de herirla, la enfurecieron, provocando que reaccionara con agresividad.

\- Huh? Para tu información, he estado con varios tipos antes de Romeo. Tengo incluso más experiencia que tú, que supongo solamente has estado con mamá – respondió con sorna.

Jotaro se mantuvo en silencio mientras su hija hablaba. Ciertamente había escogido mal sus palabras, pero aquello no era razón para…

\- Apuesto – expresó burlonamente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su padre – Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes besar bien.

Aquello fue el colmo para el hombre que, con el orgullo herido, empezó a recordar todas sus hazañas con distintas mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Por supuesto que él tenía más experiencia que ella, no existía punto de comparación.

Y entonces mientras la chica seguía jactándose de sus propios logros, Jotaro tomó su mandíbula con firmeza y mientras ella abría los ojos en medio de la sorpresa, estampó sus labios contra los suyos, primero con suavidad y luego con dominancia.

Poco a poco profundizó el beso, introduciendo lentamente su lengua en la boca de ella para finalmente frotarla contra la suya. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, pues él no tenía la costumbre de cerrarlos durante los besos, y ella estaba tan estupefacta que no podía cerrarlos.

Asustada, Jolyne apartó a su padre, empujándolo por los hombros. Indudablemente aquello era incesto enfermizo y retorcido. Pero, por otro lado, Jolyne nunca había sentido algo como eso. Jamás había recibido un beso que transmitiera tanto placer…

No sabía qué decir, no sabía que pensar… Diablos, ¡estaba hecha un lío!

\- Eso te pasa por presumir madurez que realmente no tienes – exclamó Jotaro, mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

Mas sintió que ella lo retenía, tomando la manga de su saco apenas con la punta de los dedos.

Al darse la vuelta, encontró a su hija, completamente sonrojada e incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Qu-quiero hacerlo de nuevo – rogó la muchacha con la voz temblorosa – Por favor…

Aquello terminó de desconcertar a Jotaro. Creyó que estaba dándole una lección a su hija por ser tan arrogante y no obstante, no resultó como él quería.

Jolyne, adivinando los pensamientos de su padre, reformuló su súplica a fin de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

\- Me refiero a que, tenías razón. No tengo tanta experiencia como tú. ¿Querrías enseñarme como se besa?

Jotaro no era idiota, pero esa reacción lo había dejado completamente descolocado. ¿Qué estaba planeando ella?

Al no obtener respuesta, Jolyne decidió atacar al punto sensible de su padre.

\- Bueno, tiene sentido que no me enseñes. Nunca has estado presente en mi vida. Es mi error por pedirte que hagas si quiera algo por mí – manifestó sarcásticamente, con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, en espera de observar su reacción.

El hombre volvió a carraspear. Le costaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía razón. Aun así, ¿quizás este favor era algo excesivo…?

Sintiendo la duda en el semblante de su padre, Jolyne no soportó más la ansiedad y se arrojó encima de él, envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello.

Tal y como lo habría hecho de niña, empezó con un suave beso en los labios, pero tal y como la adulta que era ahora, prosiguió imitando el anterior acto que hizo él.

Se besaron por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente tuvieron que separarse para coger un poco de aire.

El incómodo ambiente se vio cortado por Jotaro, que, a pesar de ser tan callado, no dudó en halagar las habilidades de su hija.

\- Nada mal, aprendes rápido.

Y completamente metido en el rol de maestro, añadió:

\- Aunque aún necesitas mejorar…

De nuevo se giró hacia ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y una vez más besarla. Sus cálidos alientos se entremezclaban en un enredo de lenguas y saliva. Sólo el instinto predominaba y dictaba sus acciones. Jolyne, sujetando las muñecas del hombre, empezó a recostarse lentamente en la cama, mientras que él situaba ambas manos en sus costados.

Gradualmente los besos en sus labios pasaron a ser besos en el cuello, en la clavícula, en los hombros… Ella arqueaba la espalda, pues las oleadas de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo y le hacían buscar más contacto, más de él. Sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente encajados: los pechos de ella aplastados contra sus amplios pectorales, y el sexo de él, completamente rígido cual piedra, pegado contra su vientre.

Y entonces cuando la mejor parte estaba por llegar, un timbrazo del teléfono los devolvió a la realidad. El aparato sonaba con insistencia, como si alguien al otro lado supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo y buscaba interrumpirlo a toda costa.

\- Estaba esperando una importante llamada de la fundación Speedwagon – explicó el, frustrado.

Jolyne se limitó a suspirar decepcionada por la súbita pausa que tuvieron que tomar. Sin embargo, antes de irse, su padre se inclinó cerca de ella para hablarle al oído:

\- Más tarde lo retomaremos…

Y tras ello salió a atender la llamada.

Avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, la muchacha se tumbó en la cama, apenas con la suficiente fuerza para cubrirse la cara con la almohada y sin poder evitar fantasear acerca de la próxima lección que le daría su padre.

\- Yare yare dawa…


End file.
